Blue Diamond
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Human AU. In a world where major cities have run out of places to bury their dead, people are turning the cremated remains of their loved ones into diamonds. Loki comes into possession of one of these diamonds after his grandmother's death, and soon after meets a mysterious man with ulterior motives. Thor/Loki Horror. Serial Killers. M/M Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat in the front row of the little church in upstate New York. His grandmother Bestla was being laid to rest in the last burial plot available in the entire state. News cameras were there to record the event. The plot, purchased years ago when his grandparents first married, was perhaps the most valuable piece of land in the entire country. All of the major cities in America had run out of places to bury their dead.

"Loki, the photographer would like a shot of you with your grandmother. He says you are very photogenic," Farbauti said.

"The photographer can go fuck himself. This is a funeral, not a circus," he said. His mother sneered at her eldest son. He'd disappointed her, as usual.

"I'll do it mom," Bill said, getting up to look mournfully over his Bestla's dead body as tasteful black and white photos were shot.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" Farbauti asked.

"In what way mother?"

"You make everything so difficult."

"I'm your son. It's in my nature."

"Bill is two years younger than you and he graduated high school only one year after you and now you're both at the same level in college," she started in. "The NFL is looking to draft him. He's going to be the family success."

"Finding new ways to disappoint you is my single goal in life," Loke said to shine her on.

"Ugh, look, there is still time for you to take those additional classes that you need and apply for medical school. You could be a doctor, earning $400,000 a year or more."

"No. For the thousandth time, no. I don't want to remain in school for another four years. I don't want to dissect cadavers. I don't want to become a world-famous surgeon. I just want to become a registered nurse, live a quiet middle class life, and meet a nice man who will bend me over and fuck me up the ass every night on the dining room table," he said, adding that last bit to really piss her off.

"It's a sin against god. You're going to burn in hell."

"Keep the lake of fire nice and hot for me. No doubt you'll be my tour guide when I arrive," he said. The church was packed with strangers, mostly distant relations Loki had never met before. Bestla had been his touchstone, the one member of the family that loved him as he was, flaws and all. Now she was gone, and he had no advocate on his side at Thanksgiving or Christmas. Finding someone to love him took on a new urgency today.

"It's time to move the casket," The priest told them. Loki got up and with Bill, Laufey, and three of their cousins, the men carried Bestla's box outside in the rain to the awaiting wagon. The plot was only 600 feet away and so the mourners gathered to walk in procession behind the casket to the grave site. It made for perfect television spectacle. Reporters jammed microphones and cameras into their faces and asked them on their opinions about death, healthcare, and alternatives to burials. It was disrespectful and rude in Loki's opinion. The rest of his family seemed to preen from the media attention.

"Mrs. Blackstone, what is your opinion of blue diamonds? Do you think they are a fad or the future of death as a business?"

"Blue Diamonds are evil, in my opinion. They quite literally transform human ashes into a thing that can be traded, bought, and sold like any other commodity. It puts an actual price tag on a human life. It's despicable and wrong," Farbauti said. Loki rolled his eyes. She loved to preach shit like that. The reporter saw him roll his eyes, and smiled at the opportunity he presented.

"Young man, what do you think of blue diamonds?" he asked, jamming the microphone into his face as well.

"I think Blue Diamonds are a wonderful thing," Loki started, making sure his voice carried enough for his mother and everyone around him to hear. "Instead of rotting in the ground or sitting in a bucket on the mantle collecting dust, a loved one can be kept close in a convenient and fashionable way. The problem with cremation is you eventually need to scatter to ashes. You could put them in a pretty container and or in a plastic tub hidden in a dank storage area, but they can get lost or knocked over. How dignified is it to suck up your loved one with a hoover because a child knocked over the urn? There are reports all the time of human ashes abandoned or tossed in the trash by mistake, or even on purpose. When you scatter the ashes, it's usually in a public place like the beach or on a mountain. Then when you go to those places to mourn, they are filled with people who are happy and laughing and doing other things that living people do. I am grateful that I'll be able to come here and speak to my grandmother whenever I want. I'll always know where she is. But she is decaying, rotting in the ground. Cremating her and turning her ashes into a diamond would've meant that I could put her into a ring that I could wear on my finger. I would have much preferred that. I think I'm the only one here who really misses her," Loki said, glaring at the back of Farbauti's head. She clenched her fist but didn't turn around to look at him. Loki couldn't wait for the screaming fit that would come later once the cameras were gone.

When they reached the gravesite, Bestla was lowered into the ground and handfuls of dirt and flowers were tossed on top. Her headstone was beautiful, and she was right where she wanted to be, next to her husband of 52 years.

Loki was grateful for the rain, though it was still obvious from his red eyes that some of the wetness on his face was from crying. He was the only one who looked genuinely grieved. The rest of his family just looked bored and desperate to get back inside to a warm, dry place. The service ended, and they all got in their cars to drive to the reception. Loki was tempted not to go. It would be him, his family, and a handful of other relatives. He didn't like any of them. His brother would brag about his academics and football achievements, while simultaneously finding ways to insult Loki in the process. Farbauti would look at Bill like he was the second coming of Christ, and then lamely state that she did not have a favorite son when he mocked her. Laufey would pretend he was somehow deaf and blind and do nothing about her behavior. No. Fuck that.

Loki stopped his car short of pulling into his parent's driveway. His parents and brother were already out of their car, expecting him to park. Bill shot Loki one of his arrogant smirks, prompting Loki to give him the finger and drive away. His piece of shit car rattled as he did so, but he still felt pride. He'd bought and paid for the car himself, unlike some people in his family currently attending college. He turned up the radio and sang along to inspired lyrics of Lady Stardust.

XxXxXxXxX

Lady Stardust, aka Jennifer Miller, was a 22 year old woman from Ohio with one hell of a singing voice. Like so many before her, she'd boarded a bus to Los Angeles in search of fame and success. She was that mythical creature, that girl that somehow rose to fame and fortune without being forced to use the audition couch. Her waitressing career only lasted six months until she was discovered, and everyone wanted to know how she did it. That was the first question that popped out of the mouth of the reporter that had come to interview her in her new home today.

"Luck only gets you so far. You do need to have actual talent, and be savvy enough to not let other people take advantage of you. A lot of young people are so eager and desperate to get signed that they'll sign anything, enslaving themselves to these corporations that will work them to death and take all their money," she said.

"You didn't have a manager to do that for you?"

"No. At the time, I was so new in Hollywood, no one would give me the time of day. This town is filled with talented people who can sing your socks off."

"Exactly. That's what people want to know. How did you break through when so many can't?"

"I would say luck, but it's not that. I worked hard, made appointments with different agencies, made them bid me up."

"Bid you up, like a bidding war?"

"Um-hum. Sure did. No one wants to be the executive that let the next Jennifer Lopez or Katy Perry slip through his fingers."

"You're very smart and strong willed for someone so young. Where do you think that comes from?"

"My parents I suppose."

"Are you a natural blonde?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"People have commented on how pale you are. Some have even speculated that you are albino."

"You mean the mean girls on twitter and TMZ. Skin cancer runs in my family. Sunburns are painful and frankly, I love my pale skin. In the land of bronzed blondes, I stand out."

"Very smart of you."

"Thank you for noticing."

"You're very tall too, for Hollywood anyway. How tall are you?"

"Five foot ten. Hardly tall enough to be a super model but I definitely tower over most of the women in this town. I'm strong too. See?" she flexed her bicep to show off how toned she was.

"You could be a super model if you weren't a talented singer. An athletic one. Those blue eyes of yours are very striking," the report said.

"You know what to say to all the pretty girls," she laughed as she teased the woman asking her all the questions. The interview continued for another hour before wrapping up. Now that the reporter was gone, Jenny could return her attention to her hobby.

She made her way down to her basement of her new home. She'd paid a great deal of money to renovate this part of the house, and even more time with a hand-held drill adding her own special touches herself. There was a nice new large incinerator down there, imported from Europe. She pressed her thumb to the security pad and then added her code to gain access to the closed off part of the basement that held her 'panic room'. The hallway led to another door. It was a luxurious bedroom with a large soft bed, the best linens and a very large bathroom that was tiled floor to ceiling with a giant drain in the floor. It also boasted a large unsightly laundry sink that was out of place in the otherwise opulent lavatory.

Jenny pressed her thumb to the second keypad and looked at the security footage inside the room before entering. A petite 5'2'' young woman looked up at her from the bed.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" screamed the little Latina named Maria. As she moved on the bed, struggling against her restraints, the sheets made a rustling sound that indicated plastic sheeting beneath them. Jenny pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. If there was one thing she truly detested, it was being called a bitch. She grabbed the bucket sitting by the door and pulled out her pocket knife. It had been a while since the last time she took one of her special baths.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki let his phone go to voicemail when his mother called. When the voicemail icon appeared on his phone several minutes later, he knew it would be a long message bitching him out for ditching his grandmother's funeral. He deleted it without listening to it. He was going to mourn her in his own way. It was still raining outside, which fit his mood. He grabbed his umbrella and left his apartment to go for a walk. He headed to the coffee shop two blocks away that served the chocolate croissants that Bestla liked. He ordered a raspberry mocha, her favorite, along with a croissant and ate it as he watched cars pass by.

He was done with his family. He wanted to be done with his family. Fuck, he hated his family. He sighed. Thanksgiving was just a few weeks away. He didn't want to go. He needed someone to go with him. Someone who would defend and protect him from his mother's passive aggressive attacks. His mother was always so weird when it came to caring about the opinions of strangers. If he brought someone to dinner, she'd be more inclined to behave.

Bestla was an awesome lady. She was Laufey's mom and she'd never liked Farbauti, whom she often referred to as the Ice Queen. She was the first person he outed himself to. He trusted her and she never betrayed that trust. When Farbauti tried to ship him off to one of those Christian gay torture camps, she put her foot down.

Loki finished his snack and got up. He continued his walk, with no specific destination in mind. He let the pounding of his heart dictate the pace of his steps. Before long he found himself in a part of town he didn't recognize. He looked back up the street and cringed. He had to have walked at least five miles in this direction, and perhaps more. His feet ached inside his dress shoes. He'd have to call a taxi to take him home.

He looked up and saw a pretty, but faded green Antique Shop sign. Bestla loved to go antiquing. He dipped inside the store, enjoying the warm air as it heated up his frozen skin. He took his time, looking at every little nick-knack, focusing on anything related to teapots. Bestla loved teapots. The clerk behind the counter was a guy in a turtle neck and dread locks. He didn't even bother to look up from his comic book when Loki got near the jewelry case.

Loki looked at all the tarnished silver broaches that would shine up so nicely, if only someone gave them a little bit of tender loving care. He noted then, a men's ring with a silver band and a large blue stone at the center. The shade of blue was not brilliant but faded. The common muddled blue/grey shade of the blue death diamonds. The price on it was so cheap, only $1000, that he had to wonder if it was even real.

"Excuse me, is that what I think it is?" Loki asked. The clerk looked down.

"Yeah. Sad, isn't it? You'd think somebody would care for a family heirloom like that," the clerk said.

"Where did it come from?" he asked.

"It was left inside a jewelry box at an estate sale I attended. I contacted the estate manager about it, but he pretended not to know where it came from," he said.

"He wasn't a relative?" Loki asked. His reddened eyes filled with even more sadness, at the thought of someone being tossed away.

"No, he was a lawyer, and he did not want to be stuck with it," he said.

"$1000?"

"I just put that on there to scare off the teenagers. I don't want some asshole buying it and losing it, you know?"

"Yeah. Hey, um, do you mind if I try it on. My grandmother passed away and I, I'm needing something…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain why he wanted the thing.

"Sure, man," he said. He pulled the ring out of the case and let Loki put it on. It was his size. Loki felt his eyes well up with tears.

"I'll take good care of it," he said, taking out his wallet. The clerk looked guilty accepting money for the sale, but based on the conditions of the shop, sales like this were few and far between. He didn't bother with a box, but put it on his right ring finger. Stepping out of the shop, Loki felt comforted by the little item, smiling as he flagged down a taxi. He spent the remainder of his day at home, drinking cheap beer and watching game shows until he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXx

Loki clocked in to work at midnight at Generations Nursing Home. After doing rounds, checking all the residents, and changing a few diapers, he hunkered down at the nurse's station to do his homework. He couldn't wait to finish his bachelors and get a pay increase. Working as a caregiver was hard, labor intensive, and degrading work. The nurses held no respect for the people that wiped asses and changed bedpans.

"Hey Loki," Sigyn said.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"All quiet down my hallway. Did you hear about Donna?"

"No. What now?"

"She's pissed! Oh, she's so pissed at you! You were right about Mr. Hodges having a urinary tract infection. The doctor yelled at her for not reading your notes."

"Serves her fucking right. I hope I embarrassed the hell out of that incompetent bitch. All she wants to do is give these people Ativan until they die."

"She doesn't give a shit about these people. She's a D nurse, which is why she's here and not working at a hospital," she said. "How are you doing? I heard about your grandma. I saw you on T.V."

"I'm okay. It hurts, but it is what it is," he said. Sigyn leaned over the counter, spying on the text book Loki was reading. It was open to page 109, displaying the outline of the human body and corresponding labels of all the anatomy. She also spied the new ring.

"Loki, is that your grandmother? I thought she was buried?"

"Oh this? Yeah, she was buried. This is someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I found it yesterday in an antique shop. I know it's weird to have a stranger's stone but I didn't want to leave it there," he said.

"You're right. That's weird," she said. Loki cringed and his cheeks turned pink. "Hey, don't feel bad, okay? If weird is what you do to feel better, then be weird. Besides, at least you're taking care of somebody when no one else would."

"That's how I feel about it. I feel like I'm taking care of someone. I just wish I knew their name," he said.

"Well, if you learn anything, let me know. I gotta get back to my people. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah," he said. Loki finished out the remainder of his shift with ease, clocking out at 8am and hauling ass to class to turn in his homework and take notes for the next test. He got home at 2pm, crashed on his bed, and got up and did it all again at midnight until his Saturday came.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10p.m. and Friday when Loki awoke. After a week of heartache and drama he was ready to hit the bars and lose himself in the arms of a stranger. He called Bucky to see which bar he was in.

"Hey!" Bucky answered.

"Hey, where is everyone hanging tonight?"

"I'm down at Iris with Steve. They're having a disco throwback night tonight. You should come," he said.

"Disco? Your taste in music is terrible," he said.

"It's meant to be funny Loki. You know, ha-ha, big afro wig, peace sign buttons, and shit. Besides, some of the guys here tonight are really hot. You need to get your ass down here before all the good ones are taken," he said.

"Well, when you say it like that, how could I refuse? I'll be there fifteen," he said, hanging up. Bucky was Loki's friend all the way back from high school, and his first gay hookup. But Loki and Bucky both had a thing for blonds and they decided they were better off as friends. Though, when Steve came along, they became rivals for a brief time. If there was a god, he'd put Steve Rogers on earth solely to make Bucky happy, and Loki jealous of them both.

He pulled on his best pair of black slacks, black long sleeved shirt, and matching black jacket and tie. He stuck out like a sore thumb when he arrived at the club, but that was his intent. He wanted to exude class and money, even though it was bullshit. Considering the looks he got, it was working.

"Hey! Look at you! Man, do you ever show any skin from the neck down?" Bucky asked.

"Only to the ones that are worthy," he said, smiling at Bucky. Bucky looked Loki up and down, obviously reminiscing about that one time back in high school.

"Awe, thanks man," he said, taking swig of his beer. The music changed from Donna Summers to early Michael Jackson and Loki smiled.

"Alright, the music isn't completely unsalvageable," he said. Loki went onto the dance floor, and busted a move circa 1980. The floor was packed and Loki was not shy about gyrating his hips up against someone else's. There were mirrors placed here and there throughout the room, mostly on support pillars to hide their ugly functionality. It was in one of these mirrors that his eyes met with the big blond god on the other side of the dance floor. He was standing at the edge, watching him. They made eye contact briefly in the mirror, at which point, Loki's dance moves became slower and more sensual. Other men danced against him, cupping his ass and grinding their semi-stiffies on his hip.

"Damn, you look flexible baby," said the man currently groping him. He was shorter and stockier than Loki, and sported a goatee.

"I am, but these moves are not for you," he said.

"Well, who are they for then, because I'm the hottest guy out here," he said. Loki looked him up and down. Normally that kind of confidence was a turn on for him, but this guy was not quite his type. Loki liked tall men, preferably taller than he, which was hard to find.

"I'm the hottest guy here," he said and then shot the hot musclebound blond his hooded come-fuck-me eyes.

"Well, what is your name, Mr. Hotness?" he asked.

"Loki," he said.

"Loki? I'm Tony," he said. "I am willing to concede that I am the second hottest guy here, if you come home with me.

"You're adorable, but no," he said.

"Your loss," Tony said, though he barely hid the pout in his voice. He was not used to hearing no and moved to the side of the dancefloor to watch Loki and see if he left with anyone else. Loki continued to dance alone, displaying himself for the golden mountain with piercing blue eyes. He was so large. Loki hoped to god he wasn't using steroids. One of his previous boyfriends used to fly into a rage over every petty little thing because of the drugs. He was not up for that.

After two more songs, the blond made his move. He came behind Loki and grabbed his hips, feeling Loki's natural dance rhythm, and falling in sync.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked.

"I did. What's your name?" the big blond asked.

"Hard to get. What's yours?"

"Easy to lose," he said, "But you may call me Thor," he said. His big rough hands raked over Loki's abdomen, feeling Loki's little not-quite-six-pack through his shirt. Loki twisted in his arms to face him. Wrapping his arms around Thor's neck, he continued to sway his hips.

"I'm Loki. You don't like to play games I see," he said. Now that Thor was so close, he could really appreciate those eyes, and everything else. His face was gorgeous, and yet there was something arrogant about his expression. He was a man who looked good, and he knew it.

"Only the ones I like," he said.

"And what would those be?"

"Counting the number of times, I make you beg and scream," he said. Both of his hands travelled down and grabbed a handful of firm Loki ass. It was perfect. Just the right amount of pressure and squeeze. He was the perfect height and breadth even. Just perfect all around physically, which meant he was probably an asshole.

"Sounds kinky. Are you?" Loki asked.

"Define kinky."

"Like whips and chains and dungeons? You look like the type," he said.

"I am. You look kinky too," he said.

"I do?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "Kinky how?"

"A little Rocky Horror. Lingerie and stilettoes," Thor said.

"Nope, try again," he said.

"You don't like pain or being controlled," he said.

"No, definitely not controlled. I don't do controlling asshole boyfriends."

"I didn't think so. You're wild Loki, but sometimes you feel frazzled by it. You long for someone to take you by the hand, even if only for a couple hours every night,"

"I'm not a submissive if that is what you are looking for. I just want regular sex," he said. "More than that, I want a boyfriend," he said.

"Mmm, deep waters then. I had you pegged as a single pegging, with the way you were dancing for me," he said.

"I prefer long term commitments to the pump and dumps that happen in the alley behind this club. 90% of the time, I don't like meaningless sex. But…my grandmother died and I've had a rough week this week. Forgetting my problems for a few hours tonight sounds really nice right now."

"Sounds quite vanilla. So, do you have a kink? Or have you not discovered it yet?"

"I'm very boring," Loki said, shining a wicked grin up at him.

"Are you open minded?"

"I'll try anything once I suppose, if properly incentivized," he said.

"Take me back to your place and I'll make it worth your while," he said.

"My place is too far, how about yours?" he asked. Loki was always safety first when it came to new prospects.

"Mine is too, so what are we going to do about _these_?" Thor asked, grinding his erection against Loki's.

"Well, we could go out back. I could get on my knees and suck what feels like is going to be a very impressive dick, while scores of other men watch. Or…" Loki took Thor's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it for a moment before pulling off it with a slippery soft pop. "…you could meet me at Café Monet on 5th and Northern tomorrow and we can go on a proper date."

"Mmm, or I could suck your dick in the alley AND meet you at the café tomorrow," he said.

"And? And is good," he said. Thor took his hand and led him out the back door. It was dark out here and the street light had not been replaced for intentional reasons. The sounds of moaning, of skin slapping skin, of sucking sloshing rapid head movements punctuated the dark. Thor's kisses trailed down his front as he fumbled with Loki's fly.

"Oh!" Loki gasped. He couldn't see Thor but he felt him. Felt every glorious swish of tongue. The beauty of the dark was that it provided a sort of sensory deprivation, where the passage of time was unknown. Thor could have been on his knees for five minutes or fifty. Loki couldn't tell. His world had shrunken down to a very small event, his burgeoning orgasm. He bit his lip to keep from making an undignified moan when he came. That sweet hot mouth caressing him through until he was done. Thor tucked him back in, so tenderly and stood.

"Your turn darling," Loki said.

"No. That was just for you. To make you feel better. I prefer to draw things out, sometimes for days. There is something about tension, that makes the blood rush and heightens the senses. I want you to think about me all night tonight. I want you to think up a creative way to pay me back the kindness. Something, not vanilla. Until tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had to do something to distract himself. His meeting with Thor was not until noon and he had stayed up until four in the morning thinking up non-vanilla things to do with him. He visited the local sex shop right when they opened at 10am, feeling like a pervert for being there so early in the morning. He looked over all the toys, debating what to buy. He saw the whips and handcuffs, and made a face. Those were not his cup of tea. He saw the vibrators but he already owned one of those, and a butt plug too. So, something less vanilla than those two things was required. It was next to the vibrators that he saw a new product he'd never seen before.

"Miss, what is this?"

"Oh, those are new. They are chastity belts. They come in designs for both men and women. Are you looking for yourself or a girlfriend?"

"Um, me, I guess. Why would a man find enjoyment in wearing one of those?"

"From what my male patrons have told me, they say that they are helpful for building up tension. When you finally orgasm, it lasts longer. You wouldn't be able to masturbate while wearing it, making you more eager for your partner. If you're into the BDSM scene, you could put the lock on it and give the key to your lover. Then they'd have control over when you get to have that magic moment."

"I see," he said. Thor would love it. This was the sort of thing that was right up his alley, if their first encounter was anything to go by. Loki, on the other hand, didn't know if he would like it for himself.

"This model is very popular. The soft silicone breathes and stretches, but still restricts access, and is easy to clean," she said.

"I just met the guy," Loki muttered. It was very, not vanilla.

"Oh, it is a bit adventurous. Perhaps something less _, intense_ , for a budding relationship."  
she offered. "We have some very nice anal beads on the shelf over here," she said. Loki stood there, chewing his lip. Thor was a giant bull of a man. His huge biceps held the promise of strength and violence. It made him nervous in an excited way. Eager. Yes, he was eager to see him again. Thor liked to tease, to play cat and mouse. It appealed to him. Thor was a challenge. But the device implied a submissiveness that he wasn't sure he actually felt, let alone wanted to give to a man he didn't really know yet. Frankly, he didn't know if the cock cage screamed desperation or adventurer. Or fucking weirdo. And damn it! The sales girl was still looking at him. Judging him. Fuck.

"Well, I am willing to try anything once," he muttered with his arms crossed. "I'll take them both," he said. He decided the beads would come out first and then if Thor looked bored by his choice he could pull out the big gun. He made his purchases and went home.

The minute he got there, he had buyer's remorse. What the fuck was he thinking? A cock cage? Didn't he just tell this guy the night before that he just wanted regular sex and a committed boyfriend? Gah! He wanted to turn right around and go back to the shop to return the items, but it was too close to noon and he had to meet Thor.

"I'm crazy and stupid," he said to himself. He looked in the mirror once more to double check everything before leaving out the door again. "You're a horny nervous bastard," he said to his reflection. He grabbed his emerald scarf and fussed with it as he continued to ramble. "Buying a ridiculous sex toy like that. I might as well hang a sign around my neck that says I'm a desperate loser. Please fuck me. Pity fuck!" he yanked the scarf off and stuck it on a wall hook. He puts his hands on his hips and sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to get a grip. What the hell was his problem anyway?

He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror again, and saw a human shaped shadow move behind him. It startled him.

"Hello?" he jerked around to look behind him. "Motherfucker, if you're here to rob me, I have a gun!" he lied. Loki took a couple of steps towards his coat closet and pulled out his home security system, a Louisville Slugger. He crept into his kitchen, but found it empty. He turned back into the hallway and walked towards the living room. There was a man standing there, facing away from him, looking out the window.

"Hey, asshole! You've got the wrong apartment," Loki yelled at him. The man was of a slender build, and tall like him. His brown hair was trimmed short and neatly combed. He was wearing a lab coat and scrub pants. Whoever he was, he worked in the medical field. The man did not move nor speak, but stayed where he was.

"If you do not leave, I'll call the police!" Loki threatened. The man turned around. His head was cast downward, hiding his eyes. His lab coat had a DiamaCorp logo on the breast pocket. Loki tightened the grip on his baseball bat. The man took a step towards Loki, breaking the last of Loki's nerves. Loki took a swing. He didn't strike the man, he was still too far away. It was a warning swing.

"I mean it asshole. You have to go," he said. The man lifted his face then, and that's when Loki saw that he had no eyes at all. His pale skin had a tinge of blue to it. And with his dark brown hair and angular facial features, he looked so much like himself. Loki screamed and ran out of his apartment, taking the bat with him. He jumped in his car, and peeled out into traffic, cutting off two other drivers in the process. He drove to the café and did a shitty job of parallel parking. His hands were still shaking when he took the key out of the ignition.

"Hey!" Thor said, poking his head in through the passenger window. Loki gave a loud undignified squeak and jumped in his seat. "For a moment there, I thought you stood me up," Thor said with a big smile. "What's wrong?" Thor asked, noting Loki's pale and frightened complexion.

"I…um…" Loki stalled. He couldn't tell him that he literally just saw a fucking ghost! "There was a burglar in my apartment! I…he's… he's still in there!"

"What?" Thor opened the car door and climbed in. "Take me there." Loki pulled an illegal U-turn and headed back to his apartment. He pulled up in front and looked up to the third floor at his living room window. Thor grabbed Loki's bat and they both got out of the car. Loki realized then how stupid this was. What the hell was Thor going to do?

"After you," Thor said. Loki's keys dangled in his trembling hands as he schlepped up the stairs to his apartment door. It was unlocked. He'd left in a hurry.

"It's open. You can go in," he said. Thor held the bat aloft and entered. He did a sweep down the hallway, through the kitchen and then back down to the living room.

"Check the bedroom," he told him. Thor pushed open the door and found…nothing. He checked the bathroom and in all the closets too.

"All clear. Whoever he was, he's gone now," Thor said.

"Thank you for doing this for me," he said. Loki curled up into a ball on the couch, still frightened and unsure of what he'd seen. Perhaps his grandmother's death had affected him more deeply than he realized.

"You're shaking," Thor said, pulling Loki into his arms to comfort him. "Do you want to call the police?"

"No, no…um…I didn't get a good look at him and describing him would be hard. Nothing's missing from what I can see, so…"

"Okay," Thor kissed his hair, and let him calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date," he said.

"No need to apologize," he said.

"Would you like to stay in with me instead? We could watch movies and order take out," he asked.

"I'd much prefer that anyway," he said. He gave Loki's whole body a gentle squeeze.

"You smell nice," Loki said. He was looking up at Thor with big vulnerable eyes, looking so reverent and grateful.

"You're beautiful," he said. Thor tilted his head down and kissed him. Loki still tasted faintly of the mint toothpaste from earlier, fresh and clean. He broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Do you have a blanket? We can cuddle up."

"Yeah," Loki got up and grabbed the afghan off the back of his recliner. "I can make some hot chocolate too."

They walked into his kitchen together. Thor kept his hand placed on the small of Loki's back, following and watching him as he moved around the cupboards. Loki looked at Thor at one point. A touch of fear that perhaps Thor was judging him for being afraid, but Loki only saw sweetness and caring. After fiddling with the microwave for a couple of minutes, their drinks were ready and they settled back onto the couch and turned on Netflix.

Loki selected a nature show. He listened to the narration and watched the Praying Mantis eat her mate. But he also listened to Thor's breathing, and felt his fingertips resting on his ribcage as he breathed in and out. He supposed he should be asking Thor all the normal date questions. Who are you? What do you do? Where are you from? He preferred the intimate silence though. It was peaceful and far more romantic than the quasi-job interview that first dates often were. However, gorgeous and distracting as Thor was, he could not overwhelm the presence of the ghost in forefront of his mind. He'd never seen one before, had never believed in them. He questioned the severity of his grief for his grandmother and pondered if he should seek professional help. The show ended, and Loki felt the call of nature. He was afraid to go into the bathroom alone, but he had to.

"I'll be right back," he said. Loki was on edge the entire time, afraid to look in the mirror and see some ghoul standing behind him in the reflection. There wasn't though. It was just him, looking like a silly nervous man. Loki dared a glance and saw his frightened face. He squared his shoulders and stared himself down. He needed to exude confidence. Guys don't dig other guys who are pussies.

"So, are you hungry? Or um, would you like to watch another movie?" Loki asked.

"I'd like to stay all day and night and make you feel safe," he said. Loki looked down.

"You must think I'm pathetic," he said. His face flushed red with embarrassment and a little bit of anger. This was not the first impression he wanted to make.

"No. I don't," Thor said forcefully. His eyes were trained on him now. "I can see the wheels turning inside your head. You're worrying about things that you don't need to."

"Oh? And what am I thinking?" Loki asked, feeling snippy.

"Whether or not you want to suck my dick first or eat out my ass," Thor said with a wolfish grin. Loki's eyes went wide and he uncrossed his arms. He hadn't been thinking about that at all. He'd been…oh…right. A smile spread across Loki's face and he laughed. Thor chuckled with him and walked over to him to hug him. He kissed Loki's forehead and smiled.

"I think vanilla is just the right flavor today, don't you?" he asked. Loki took in a sharp breath, feeling excitement curl up his spine. Finally, the good kind.

"Perfect," he said. Loki leaned in and pressed their lips together, grabbing Thor's shirt to bring him closer. They fumbled into the bedroom, and fell onto the bed. Loki giggled a little from it. They kissed some more as their hands roamed. They pawed at one another under their t-shirts, taking their time. Loki squeezed Thor's massive bicep. They broke the kissed and looked at his arm together, smiling. Thor flexed for him.

"Damn," he whispered.

"I'm strong," he said.

"I can see that."

"I can protect you Loki. Anyone or anything that comes in here and tries to hurt you—I'd kick his ass," he said.

"I can defend myself you know. I have a bat," he said.

"Yes, but I've got the big guns," he said. Thor got up on his knees, hovering over Loki and removed his shirt. He struck a pose, flexing both his arms and displayed his rippling muscles. Loki laughed at him.

"My god, you must spend hours at the gym every day to look like that," he said.

"In the beginning. Now I just maintain," he said. "Your turn."

"My turn? My turn to what? I'm a scarecrow!"

"You're a porcelain doll. I want to hold you, touch you, and nuzzle every crevice. Now strip!" he said.

"Mmm, if you say so," he said. Loki pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. To his credit, his chest muscles and arms were well defined, thanks in no small part from lifting heavy elderly patients at work on a regular basis. He still felt like a small bird compared to the golden Adonis above him, however. His reservations must have been apparent on his face, because Thor knew exactly what to say.

"You've got everything I want baby," he said. Thor pressed kisses down Loki's front until he hit his belt buckle.

"Wait…I want to touch you. You've been so good to me. I want to take care of you," Loki said.

"Okay, but let's finish getting naked," he said. They each unzipped their pants, watching one another as they finished disrobing.

"No hair," Thor observed, when he looked at Loki.

"I like to be smooth. It makes me feel sexy. You're hairy, but you're groomed. Thanks for that. I hate getting hair between my teeth," he said.

"Same here," Thor said.

"Lay down," he said. Thor watched Loki as he got onto the bed. Loki crawled up between his legs and Thor splayed them wide to give him more room. Loki got on his belly and propped himself up on his elbows, positioning his head for fellatio.

His licks were languid, stroking up one side of the shaft and down the other. He found Thor's musk very pleasant and wondered if Thor thought the same. He pressed kisses around Thor's cock and on the tip. His mouth caressed him, sweet and tender. Unlike the lurid blow job Thor had given him in the alley, this one was affectionate. The slow gentle pace built up incrementally. Thor's breaths became short and labored. His balls felt heavy and full and his abdomen strained. He hips bucked hard involuntarily when it all became too much. Loki took him deep and fast then, sensing Thor's need.

"Loki…Loki…baby…" he was so close and he didn't know if Loki wanted it in his mouth or not. "Do you want to swallow?" he asked, petting Loki's head. Loki answered by taking him deeper and Thor let go. "Oh, so good. Oh, Loki…baby, thank you. Thank you," he muttered as Loki sipped down his seed, continuing to suck gently until he'd gone completely flaccid. He rested his head on Thor's thigh, looking up at him.

"What else should we do today?" Loki asked.


	5. Chapter 5

At some point during their sexual explorations of one another, it had begun to rain. Their touches consisted of heavy petting, fingering, licking, and sucking. As much as they both desired penetration, Loki was not ready for that just yet. He liked to be prepared, physically, for the act. Nevertheless, Thor's mouth was talented at nibbling and lapping at all the sensitive spots on Loki's flesh.

It took everything Loki had in him to fight off sleep after his orgasm. He had a guest and he could not neglect him. Now, they were back on the couch enjoying their post-coital bliss skimming through the movies again. They put on Ghostbusters and curled up against each other, only half-paying attention to the classic movie.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Loki asked.

"I work at a lab. You?"

"I work graveyards at a nursing home and take classes in the mornings. I'll have my RN license soon," he said. Thor nodded.

"So, are you an only child?" Thor asked.

"No, I'm the black sheep. My brother Bill is the golden child, and my parents think my existence is a sin against god. I feel like an orphan. Is that like being an only child?"

"Not really. When did you come out to your parents?"

"I didn't come out. They just knew. They could tell when they looked at me. From the moment I hit puberty, they could tell that I had no interest in kissing the girls," Loki looked down at the floor with a scowl on his face.

"They weren't supportive, I take it," Thor said.

"No. My mother is a religious zealot. My father was—is disgusted by me. They would've both shipped me off to one of those Christian gay torture camps if my grandmother had not intervened," he said.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," he said.

"She was. She knew what those places were all about. Closeted gays hiding in plain sight, torturing their own by raping them with dildos. Bestla knew what would happen to me, behind closed doors and out of sight. She took me away that summer and dared my father to call the police on her. He didn't. He was more afraid of her than of his wife," he said. Loki felt the darkness of his past stinking up the room and killing the fun of the evening. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan on going so deep into my family's politics."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm glad you told me. Getting introduced to parents can be a big milestone for some couples, but now that I know, I won't ask," he said.

"Already thinking about introducing me to your parents?" Loki quirked a happy brow at Thor.

"I like you. My parents were completely surprised, but they were supportive. Mostly my mother lamented about grandchildren. I promised her I would give her some, somehow…" Thor trailed off. His gaze was far off, stuck in the past. For the first time since meeting him, Loki saw a touch of melancholy in Thor's face. He touched his arm.

"Hey, you've got lots of time. You're young and we gays have options now. Between our lesbian friends and hired surrogates, you could have a baby one way or another," he said. Thor smiled at him, but it was sad and Loki didn't want to pry.

"Do you want children?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. I haven't given it any thought really," Loki said. In truth, he didn't want children—yet. He knew he might change his mind later, much later. He needed to change the subject. "So you work at a lab, like drawing blood or is it research?" Loki asked.

"Neither actually. It's more like, industrial manufacturing, or alchemy. Turning one substance into another," he said.

"I'm normally sleeping at this time of day. Today is my Saturday. My shift starts at midnight, and when I get off at 8 in the morning, I go to class until noon. The days I work rotate each week also. It makes planning ahead difficult, but I only have a few months left. I'll be done and my schedule will improve," he said.

"Then it is a good thing I work the nightshift also," he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, that's great! Oh, I'm so relieved. My dating life has been sparse because of my job and everything. I wanted to give you full disclosure because I've had boyfriends complain that they never get to see me, and then they break up with me," he said. Thor smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

"I'll always be here for you Loki," he said. Loki held back a frown at that. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe it so much. He wanted to crawl into Thor's arms and live there like a baby kangaroo. Loki placed his head in Thor's lap, letting him stroke his dark locks as the movie continued. He felt like a cat being petted and wanted to purr. Thor's finger stroked deliciously over his scalp and soon he felt the tug of sleep on his eyes.

He was aware of being gently jostled, and then lifted. The springs of his mattress pressed into his back and a large body cradled him. The underworld of dreams took him as the rain drummed like a heartbeat on the windowsill.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I should go. I have to get home and feed my cat," Thor said.

"Do you need a ride?" Loki asked.

"No. The café is not far from here and I'm parked there. The sky finally cleared and I feel like going for a walk," he said. Loki felt his nerves fraying at the thought of being alone in his apartment once more. He was leaving for work in 30 minutes, but that didn't stop him from wanting to leap out of his skin. Thor had kept the thought of the ghost at bay for most of his visit.

"We need to exchange numbers," Loki said, pulling out his cellphone.

"I don't have my phone on me. The battery hasn't been holding a charge and needs to be replaced," Thor said. Loki frowned. He knew a put-off when he heard one.

"I see," he said with a flat tone. Thor put his hands onto Loki's shoulders.

"Loki. I'll be here tomorrow at noon, to tuck you into bed. And when you wake, you'll see my eyes looking up at you as my head bobs between your legs," Thor said. Loki grabbed Thor's shirt in two big handfuls and pulled him into a violent kiss.

"You'd better, and if you're a minute late, I'll punish you," he said.

"Yes Master. Perhaps I shall wake you every evening by worshipping your magnificent cock," he said, touching his forehead to Loki's. He moved his hands down to Loki's biceps and gave them a possessive squeeze. A low quiet growl rumbled in his throat. It made Loki giggle.

"That would please me greatly, slave," Loki said.

"Mmm, as much as I love sucking dick, I prefer to be the one in charge. I want to bend you in half and break you," he said. He trailed one hand down to Loki's crotch and palmed the growing bulge there. Loki's pupils dilated. His mouth fell open and his breath hitched. Thor kneaded Loki's dick through his pants for several seconds before stopping. An evil smile spread across Thor's face.

"Ah! You dick!" Loki said, slapping Thor's arm in frustration.

"I want you to think about me all night. Imagine me on my knees, sucking your dick while you sit at the nurse's station. Imagine me grabbing you forcefully and bending you over the furniture at work and fucking you while your boss watches. And tomorrow, when I come over, we'll try that not-vanilla thing that you've been saving for me," he said. Loki looked down at his pop-tent and scowled at Thor.

"Damn you Thor! I can't go to work like this," Loki said with his hands on his hips.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Thor asked, his evil grin getting wider.

"Get on your knees and suck my magnificent dick."

"See you tomorrow baby," Thor said and turned to the door.

"Thor! Thor damn you!" Loki's green eyes flared with frustration and rage. Thor laughed and turned back to him. He dropped to his knees and yanked out Loki's cock, sucking it viciously.

"Oh! Ah fuck!" Loki's hand flew to Thor's crown, to balance himself. Thor looked up at Loki, his eyes slitted, an arrogant smile in them. Like in the alley behind the club, Thor was a hurricane. Loki's thighs trembled as he panted and moaned. When Thor swallowed his shaft and squeezed it with his throat, Loki spilled, feeling the muscles undulate around him. When he finished, Thor left Loki's cock out and stood.

"I love the way you taste baby. No masturbating when I'm not here. That cum is all for me. Tomorrow night, I want you to do something extra kinky for me," he said, murmuring into Loki's ear. He spun on his heels, walked to the front door, and left. Loki stood there shaking, still recovering. His cock was cold and wet with Thor's saliva as it dangled in the air. He'd give Thor anything he wanted to have that again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Simon,_

 _Enclosed you'll find my latest parcel of raw materials for the item I requested. It has been 2 months since I last heard from you. I hope you are well and that you haven't encountered any legal problems. I am curious to see your latest creations. If you have reconsidered our professional and financial arrangement due to any complications, please let me know at your earliest convenience. Otherwise, I trust that the delivery of my item will be forthcoming in the next few weeks. Let me know if you require more raw material before starting the process. Now that I am settled, I finally have the privacy and space required to explore my chosen art medium to its fullest extreme. It has given me more joy and contentment than I ever imagined, and I hope the same for you as well. So long for now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Nightingale_

XxXxXxXxX

Loki hurried home after class feeling the pull of sleep on his eyes. It was a quarter 'til noon and he wanted to see if Thor was planning to keep his word. He dropped his bag in the hallway and tossed his keys onto the counter before nuking his lunch in the microwave. He watched the seconds tick by, feeling nervous. He scarfed down his food and heard a knock on his door just as he finished his last bite. His anxiety evaporated and was instantly replaced by elation.

"Perfect timing. Come in," Loki said with a big smile. Thor wrapped his arms around him and planted a little kiss on his lips.

"Time to tuck you in baby," he said. Thor hoisted him off his feet and into his embrace. Loki yelped in surprise but then laughed.

"Really Thor? Sweeping me off my feet? A bit over the top don't you think?" he asked, giggling as Thor carried him.

"Completely. I have to butter you up so I can turn you into my willing sex slave," he said. Loki quirked an eyebrow at him. Thor was joking of course. Unless he really was into that sort of thing. Maybe he should have bought the fuzzy handcuffs. Thor put Loki down next to his bed and kissed him while he undressed him.

"Thor, you're very sweet, but I'm exhausted. I'm likely to fall asleep and snore during," he said. "I'm sorry."

"We're not having sex right now. But I did want to get something started while you sleep," he said.

"Get what started?" he asked.

"Do you have any anal plugs?" Thor asked.

"Ah. Yes, I do. I'll go get one," he said.

"Show me what you have. You've seen how large I am," he said. Loki nodded. He had three anal plugs but had never used the largest one. It was perhaps 1 ¾ inches in diameter, hardly monstrous, but it wasn't comfortable either. He grabbed the set from his sock drawer for Thor to see. He wondered in passing then, what Thor would have done if he hadn't already had these? In coming here empty handed he assumed that Loki had one.

"We'll start small. You'll fall asleep with this one in. While you're sleeping I'll increase the sizes," he said.

"Don't you need sleep too?" Loki asked.

"I'll sleep," he said.

"Well, don't disturb me too much. I have to be back on shift at midnight again," he said.

"Me too. I'll be gentle baby," he said. Loki pulled on his pajama pants. They weren't very sexy but the elastic band was comfortable and quite stretchy. Thor stripped down to his boxers and both climbed into bed. Thor grabbed the lube off the nightstand and coated the plug. Loki took a deep breath to relax as he felt the cold wet item nudge at his entrance. It slipped in with minimal fuss but was rather distracting. Thor cuddled up, spooning him from behind. It took longer than normal for Loki to drift off, but he did.

Twice while he slept, Loki felt hands upon his body. He murmured in his sleep when the next size up, was inserted into his rectum. Then the next one after that a couple of hours later. When he awoke, he was hungry and vaguely aware of the item inside his ass. He smelled food cooking and slowly sat up.

"Ah!" he gasped. The large plug brushed against his prostate, and now that he was in a sitting position, its girth was more pronounced.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Dinner is getting cold. I wanted to wait but I was very hungry, and you looked so peaceful," he said.

"That's okay. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and steamed veggies," he said.

"Wonderful," he said. Loki didn't talk as he ate. He was in a hurry to have the plug removed and replaced with something made of flesh. He swallowed down the last bite as Thor watched him with a wolfish grin.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Thor asked playfully.

"Well, I bought something new that I wanted to try out. They're anal beads," he said. Thor made a face. "You don't like them?"

"Anal beads aren't my favorite toy, and considering that you've already had plugs in to stretch you out, you wouldn't get anything out of it. And I don't personally like them for myself," he said.

"Well, there was this other thing I bought but…" Loki felt his blood rush to his face, which intrigued Thor.

"What is it?"

"It's weird," he said.

"Try me."

"I bought a cock cage," he said, not wanting to look up and see Thor's face.

"Mmm, now _that_ is interesting. Show me," he said.

"What? Really?" Loki asked. Thor nodded. Loki went to the bedroom, pulled the bag from the closet, and handed the contraption to Thor.

"This is high quality. You bought a very nice one. Have you ever been denied an orgasm Loki?"

"Denied? Where's the fun in that?"

"It sounds counterintuitive, but people that love cock cages swear by them because when they do finally come, it is more intense and lasts longer. People that wear them all day every day can't masturbate until their partner allows them to. This is a very submissive item Loki. Is this who you are?" Thor asked in all seriousness. Loki paused, he wanted to say no, but he didn't.

"Loki?"

"I don't know. I'm very independent. I've had to be. I've been on my own in the world for so long, giving someone else power over my life fills me with alarm. My instinct tells me no,"

"But?"

"I want," he said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To not be in charge for once. I'm so stressed out. Every decision I make every day either has long lasting implications for my future, or for the lives of the people in my care. Just once I'd like to be held by the hand and guided. To be under someone's protection," he said.

"You can always say no. You know that, yes?"

"Yes."

"We'll explore this together. If you feel afraid, or in pain, we stop. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

"This will feel very much like a cock ring. Have you ever worn one of those before?"

"No," he said.

"I'm wearing one right now. Here, I'll show you," he said. Thor pulled down his boxers and stood before Loki naked. His cock was flaccid, and at the base was a silicone blue ring. "When I get hard the blood gets trapped in the shaft. It makes my dick hard as a rock and it helps me last longer. Under the right circumstances, I can fuck for hours."

"Well, I have to be at work at midnight. If we're going to fuck, we had better start now," he said. The plug in his bum still nagged for his attention.

"Mmm, Cinderella," Thor said. He reached for the waistband of Loki's pajamas and slipped them down off his hips. They pooled onto the floor and Loki stepped out of them naked. All the sex talk and passive stimulation had given him half a stiffy. Thor opened the packaging on the device.

"This will feel slightly uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay," he said. Thor grasped Loki's cock and slipped on the silicone tube over his shaft, then snapped the ring into place around the balls and base. It constricted everything.

"Still okay?"

"Yeah," he said. Thor cupped his face and held him.

"You're doing so well, baby. You've earned a reward. I think we both have. Lie down," he said. Loki got onto his back. He bent his legs and spread them, knowing Thor would need to remove the plug. Thor pulled at it and it slipped free with little resistance. He looked down at the gaping hole, which twitched as it fought to close. Thor's cock got hard at the sight of it. He stroked himself a couple of times and stuffed the head in. He buried his dick to the hilt in one easy glide.

"Oh! You're a lot longer than the plug," he said. Thor smiled at that and started with shallow thrusts. He ground his hips as he learned Loki's body from the inside out. Loki's constricted cock lay trapped between their bellies, not benefiting from the friction it normally would. Then Thor braced himself on his elbows and really fucked. Loki's hips rose to meet his thrusts and before long they were both covered in sweat.

Loki's cock strained inside the cage, unable to fully engorge. It was uncomfortable as Thor said, but he wanted to know if the payoff would be worth it. Thor pulled out completely and flipped Loki over onto his belly. He pulled up his hips and thrust back in. At this angle, Thor assaulted Loki's prostate, pounding him hard and fast. From this vantage point, Thor could watch Loki's hole swallow up his massive cock. Loki's moans were non-stop as the sound of Thor's hips slapping against his legs bounced off the walls of his cheap apartment. He reached down and grabbed Loki's hair, pulling it and making him arch his back. He used his other hand to reach around and pinch Loki's left nipple, which sent tendrils of pleasure straight to Loki's cock.

"Oh fuck! Ah! Ah!" Loki gasped and panted.

"Yes…yes…Ah! So—fucking—good!" Thor punctuated each word hard deep thrust. Loki's cock felt wet, and he realized he was leaking come in an agonizing slow dribble.

"Thor, I need to come," Loki said. Thor reached down to feel Loki's cock and confirmed he'd reached his limit. Thor flipped their positions again and this time Thor was on his back with Loki riding him.

"I'm almost there, baby. I want us to come together," he said. "Ride me lovely."

Loki bounced on Thor's balls like a professional bull rider. Loki's need for release was so urgent that his usual concerns about his own performance disappeared from his mind. He rode Thor's dick like he owned it. As though he had an itch deep inside himself he could not scratch. Thor gently undid the clasp on the cage and slipped the device off Loki's cock.

"Oh god!" A thick ribbon of white erupted from the tip of Loki's penis, and he saw stars. Thor grabbed Loki's hips and thrust up, hard and fast, until his sack twitched and drew up. His beet red swollen cock buried in deep and Thor yelled when he filled him full of seed. Loki felt the hot fluid fill him. He fell forward onto Thor's chest, pressing kisses to the firm pectoral muscles there.

"That was intense," he said.

"Did you like the cage?" Thor asked.

"Not at first. It hurt when my cock couldn't expand, and I felt so frustrated when I couldn't touch it or stimulate it the normal way. Towards the end there, I felt like I was going mad with need. So I fucked myself on your cock, jamming your dick into my sweet spot over and over to get close to what felt like an orgasm. It just kept building and building. When you took it off, I came so hard I nearly broke my back," Loki said.

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes," he said.

"Wear it to work tonight and to class. I'll come over again tomorrow. I can train you to come only from anal stimulation and to come on command. It would be an unpleasant process, but the rewards would be well worth it," he said.

"I don't know. I don't want my coworkers to be able to see it through my pants," he said.

"They won't. They're designed to be worn all day every day," he said.

"But what if I want to masturbate?" Loki asked.

"You'd wouldn't. You'd be giving that up to please me, to remain eager for me. As my submissive, you'd be giving me dominion over your pleasure," he said.

"And what would you give me in return?"

"My devotion. It would be my duty to care for you and to see to your pleasure. I would manage your arousal so that it is worth your while to deny yourself at times to make me happy. You would call me Master," Thor said.

"Master?" Loki cocked a half smile at the ridiculous word. "I—it's silly. Calling you Master," he said.

"Do you prefer Daddy?"

"Ew! No. My father is the last person I want to think about when I'm on my knee sucking dick," he said. Thor hooked his ankle under Loki's and flipped them again. He grabbed Loki's wrists and yanked both up over his head and pinned them to the mattress. Alarm sprang up in Loki's chest and his fearful eyes looked up at Thor.

"That exhilaration you feel, feel it. Own it. Will I take advantage of you now? Will I treat you like a child? I could force you over my knee and spank you. It would be humiliating. Does that thrill you, despite your embarrassment? Does having your hair pulled turn you on? Does being called a bitch make you wet like a woman? I could push you onto your belly, call you degrading names while I plow your ass like a $2 hooker," he muttered all these dirty things so close to his ear. Loki felt the heat of his breath on his cheek.

"No. I'm not weak. I am no man's bitch," Loki said glaring at him.

"But you want to be. You're hard again. Look," he said. Thor lifted his torso off Loki's just enough to reveal the straining red leaking tip.

"Submit to me, baby. Say that I am your Master, and I will shower you with praise. I'll take your sweet cock into my mouth and give you your reward," he said. Thor's eyes were narrowed and focused like a predator.

"And if I change my mind?" Loki asked.

"Then you change your mind. That's what safety words are for, and if you want to end it, we end it. That is the power of the submissive Loki. It is the highest power, the ultimate power in a relationship like this. I have power over you, only because you allow it," he said.

"Master."


End file.
